


Help me be brave

by Thejoysofcreativity



Series: The Voices in Our Heads [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Lots of Cuddling, Multi, POV changes a lot, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Telepathy, so sorry if it's a bit choppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thejoysofcreativity/pseuds/Thejoysofcreativity
Summary: Robby, Miguel and Sam are all soulmates, meaning from the age of 10 they can hear each other's thoughts. Through conflict and unimaginable horror, they support and cherish each other, and learn what exactly it means to be soulmates.
Relationships: Background Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Background Demitri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso/Robby Keene
Series: The Voices in Our Heads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109219
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Help me be brave

On Robby’s tenth birthday, he calls out a tentative  _ hello _ in his head.

What he’s pleasantly surprised by is that he gets two responses back.

_ Hello! _

_ Hi. _

Robby is ten years old, so he just smiles to himself at the discovery that he has not one but  _ two _ soulmates.

_ I’m Robby. I like puppies and I live in California, _ he lists dutifully, providing them with all the dutiful information he thinks they’ll need.

_ I’m Sam, I live in California too!  _

_ I’m Miguel, and I live in Ecuador. _

As they grow, they agree that the universe will bring them together, so they don’t have to try and meet. But it doesn’t stop them talking as often as they can. Soon, they know each other better than they’ve ever known anyone.

They comfort each other when they’re hurt, or sad. They comfort Sam when the man who is like her grandfather dies, and they comfort Robby when his parents disappoint him. Miguel doesn’t say much about his family.

(But through the nights where his mother screams and his dad brings strange men home, it’s talking to his soulmates that gets him through it.)

_ I’m moving to California too! _ Miguel informs them one night excitedly. Except, well, he’s twelve and forgets about the time difference and wakes them up.  _ Sorry, _ he adds as he feels his soulmates’ exhaustion.

He had asked his mom why he couldn’t just ask if they could go live with one of his soulmates. His mother had shushed him and pulled him close.

“Because, Miggy, your dad might find out who they are, and then he could hurt them. This is a safer way. You have to keep your soulmates safe okay?” Miguel’s mom pulls him close.

“But isn’t dad your soulmate?” Miguel asks.

“Sometimes, Miggy, our soulmates aren’t necessarily good people. We have to choose for ourselves if they’re safe for us,” his mom says firmly.

They leave in the middle of the night.

_ Help me be brave, _ he begs his soulmates. They send him strength and love.

When Sam hears there’s a new kid moving to Reseda High, she asks her soulmates if it’s one of them.

_ Nope, not me, _ Robby informs her.

She feels glee from Miguel.

The moment she lays eyes on him, she knows, somehow, that the new boy is her soulmate. Something in him draws him to her, and she moves without thinking.

“Miguel?” She walks up to him, ignoring the confused looks she gets from Yasmin and every other selfish person around. His eyes meet hers and they light up.

He knows her immediately. “Sam.”

He can’t believe it’s her. He’s wanted to hold her for so long, and he doesn’t hesitate to reach out.

Sam meets him halfway, and they hold each other close.

_ It’s so good to finally meet you! _ Sam exclaims, pressing her head into Miguel’s shoulder.

_ You too! I’ve dreamt of this for years. _ Miguel smiles at her, sending a wave of love around his soulmate.

_ You guys go to the same school? _ Robby asks quietly. His stomach sinks at the thought of his soulmates being together without him. But he’s glad they can be happy together.

_ Yes! _ They exclaim in sync.

_ That’s great, really awesome guys, _ Robby replies.  _ I’m glad you have each other. _

_ I’m sure we’ll meet you soon, Robby. I really hope we do, _ Sam tells her soulmate, not taking her eyes off Miguel.

When she walks back to her table, Yasmin gives her a repulsed look.

“Your soulmate is sitting with the  _ freaks,  _ Sam.” Yasmin’s face is twisted like she’s seen something terrible, and Sam’s blood boils. Admittedly, it’s been coming for a long time, but Sam is just  _ sick _ of this girl telling her what to do.

(Her soulmates feel her rage- she accidentally lets it slip- and try to give her calm.)

_ Help me be brave, _ she requests, and they give her strength. She’s sure Miguel is itching to turn around and see what’s happening.

“You know what, Yasmin? You can fuck off with your judgemental bullshit.” Sam gets up and walks away, sitting down next to Miguel.

The boy (Demitri, she finds out later) sitting across from Sam gives the boy sitting next to him (Eli) a look. The other boy doesn’t even look at him.

After school, Miguel walks Sam out.

_ Do you wanna go hang somewhere, talk? _ Sam offers. 

“Yeah but maybe out loud. I don’t want Robby listening to us and feeling left out,” Miguel explains.

Sam facepalms. “Yes! Of course! Oh my god I didn’t even  _ think _ of that. Oh god, what do we do? Do we go find him?”

Miguel places a hand on her wrist, bringing it back down. “It’s  _ fine. _ We just gotta reassure him and make sure he doesn’t think we don’t want him.”

Robby can be a little… insecure, and while they both love him dearly, it can mean they have to reassure him a great deal. But they all get like that sometimes, and that reassurance is a big part of their relationship.

Sam nods understandingly. “We should tell him we love him though. I really don’t want him thinking we’re just going to ignore him.”

Miguel grins (and his eyes sparkle like amber). “Good idea.”

_ We love you, Robby. _

His soulmates’ voices ring through his head. He’s got himself into another stupid bind with Trey and Cruz, who want him to help rip off people at some computer shop.

He knows, realistically, that he could go to his soulmates and they’d probably help him, if not just take him in to live with them, but he never wants to have to rely on anyone, even if they are his soulmates. Watching his mom rely on guy after guy while his dad barely even shows up means Robby will  _ never _ depend on anyone.

Not even the people who love him.

“Come on, Robby, what are you,  _ scared?”  _ Trey teases as Robby hesitates in going in for another job.

“No man, shut up!” Robby replies.

“Well, you remember what we did to the last guy who chickened out, don’t you?” Cruz threatens, grinning like a hyena.

“I’m no chicken,” Robby retorts, going back into the shop.

His soulmates send another wave of joy through the bond, and Robby can’t help but feel like it’s not for him.

Sensei Lawrence is a bit grumpy, but nice, Miguel decides.

_ I’ve started doing karate, _ he tells Robby, but knows Sam’s listening in too. But they don’t have to use their bond much anymore, not when they spend so much time together at school.

_ Cool. Sam’s dad teaching you? _ Robby asks. They all know how obsessed Sam’s dad is with karate.

Miguel smiles to himself.  _ No. _

_ My dad goes a bit nuts when it comes to karate. I don’t want him dragging me into it, _ Sam informs him, and Miguel shakes his head fondly.

“Diaz!” Sensei Lawrence comes back into the dojo. “What’re you doing just sitting there grinning?”

“Sorry, Sensei.” Miguel goes back to scrubbing the floors. He’s pretty sure this is illegal but hey, maybe it’s just a weird teaching method.

When Miguel comes to school trying to recruit more students, all his friends seem interested. Eli in particular lights up.

Sam, on the other hand?

“Sorry, did you say Sensei  _ Lawrence?” _ Sam’s sure her face is incredulous.

“Yeah, he’s great!” Miguel’s smile is earnest, and Sam’s gut twists a little.

A Sensei with the surname  _ Lawrence  _ is too good of a coincidence to not be who Sam thinks it is. And Sam’s heard all the stories about him.

But her dad has the tendency to be a tad dramatic, so Sam gives the guy the benefit of the doubt and just shakes her head. After all, her dad was a teenager when all that stuff happened, surely the guy’s grown up a bit?

“Sorry babe, but I think if my dad learnt I was doing karate with anyone else I think he’d be so betrayed that he’d keel over and die on the spot,” Sam jokes.

Miguel laughs and kisses her cheek. “If you say so.”

But all her friends join up, and she watches them change. Except Demitri, who just looks increasingly forlorn. (She’s not blind, but she also knows that if Demitri wanted to talk about it, he would.)

Robby’s becoming increasingly sick of being on his own, and when his dad drags him to the school, he wonders if his dad would take him in, even if it’s just until he can get back on his feet.

“Come on, Robby,” he mutters to himself. “He’s your dad, even if he is a douchebag.”

_ Help me be brave? _ He asks his soulmates.

He feels a wave of confusion from his soulmates, but then a wave of love and determination.

_ Whatever it is, we’re here for you, Robby. We love you, _ Miguel says reassuringly, and Robby closes his eyes to feel the love.

But when he walks to the crummy apartment block his father lives in, he sees his father talking with some other kid.

Robby feels a twist of betrayal as his father gives the kid a gift of some kind. How could his father forget his birthday, but give presents to some other kid?

Then he hears the kid say “thank you, Sensei,” and Robby freezes.

He knows that voice. He  _ loves _ that voice.

A wave of shock and horror escapes him and flows into the soulbond before he can stop it.

He sees Miguel’s face twist before Robby turns and walks away as fast as he can.

_ Robby? You okay, darling? _ Miguel asks and Robby’s horrified to discover that there are tears in his eyes.

_ Robby? Talk to us, _ Sam begs. 

_ I’m okay guys, it’s okay. Don’t worry about me, _ he tells them quickly.  _ Just some problems with my dad. _

He feels a wave of love wrap around him and to his horror he lets out a sob.

Robby allows himself five minutes of crying, then he goes home. He ignores his soulmates’ worried questions, and tries to sleep.

But he comes to a resolution. He’s going to get back at his father and place himself in a position to meet Sam at the same time.

He goes to LaRusso auto the next morning.

When her father talks of a new employee named “Robby,” Sam’s a little curious.

“How old is he, Dad?” She asks over dinner.

“Probably a little older than you, Sam,” her father replies.

Sam nods. She tries to hide her shocked expression by looking down at her food and taking a bite. 

Could it be? She knows it’s not a super common name, but Reseda is a big place. It couldn’t be a coincidence, could it?

But her mother notices, of course she does. “How about we invite him over sometime? He sounds like a nice boy,” her mom suggests.

“Sure!” Her dad agrees.

Sam sits for an age debating whether to ask Robby if he’s working with her father on purpose. If he is, is he looking for Miguel too? Sam doesn’t want to take the risk that he’s not.

When she meets him though, she  _ knows. _

She knows the same way she knew Miguel, and she tries not to let the shock and joy show on her face.

His smile is brighter than anything she’s ever seen, and even though he seems super shy, Sam cannot get over how absolutely  _ adorable _ he is.

Her dad spends most the night hovering between them, but her brilliantly perceptive mother eventually drags him away.

They sit there for a couple seconds awkwardly, until eventually, Robby breathes, “Sam.”

“Robby.” Sam sits down next to him and wraps her arms around him. Holding him feels perfect.

She’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

He threads a hand through her hair and twirls it through his fingers. He revels in how soft it is. He traces a finger along her jaw and smiles so wide he swears his face is going to split in half.

“Happy there?” Sam teases, and Robby nods sheepishly.

“So happy, you have no idea,” Robby replies. He swears his heart is going to burst from his chest. He pulls her close and presses a kiss to her forehead.

Sam smiles softly and puts a hand to the side of his face. “May I?” She asks, tracing his lips.

“Please,” Robby replies.

Robby’s thought about kissing his soulmates since he was tiny, but he could never have imagined just how wonderful it feels. He feels at home. Of course it’s clumsy, because Robby’s never kissed anyone before, but it works.   


(He wonders if Sam feels like this too, safe and at home. He wonders if she and Miguel feel the same about each other. He’s almost sure they must.)

He sends a surge of love through the bond and he feels it back from both sides.

Sam leans back, face lighting up. “You can meet Miguel!”

Robby wonders how the hell he’s supposed to do that when his father is Miguel’s Sensei. He shakes his head softly. “No.”

“Why not?” Sam’s face is twisted in shock and confusion.

“Because Johnny Lawrence is my father,” Robby confesses quietly.

Sam’s jaw drops. “Oh. Oh no.”

“Yup.”

_ “Oh no.” _

Robby runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah it’s not great for me either. It’s not like he’s ever really showed up anyway. But I think it’ll be… too complicated.”

“You’ll have to eventually,” Sam points out.

“Yeah, I know.” He kisses her again, softly. “Just not today.”

Of course, the peace breaks eventually.

Robby’s voice rings out terrified in Sam’s head.

_ Sam, Sam come here. My dad is here. I’m sorry you had to find out like this, Miguel, but Sam come to the dojo  _ please.

Sam’s heart sinks and she races down the street towards Mr Miyagi’s old house. They’d been doing some karate there for a while, much to her father’s delight, but it’s not really been officially called the dojo yet.

Miguel’s worry comes through the bond.  _ Robby? You okay? _

_ I’m your Sensei’s son, _ Robby confesses, and Sam is  _ so  _ proud of him.

_ Oh. My Sensei is your deadbeat dad? Is  _ that  _ why you didn’t come find me? _ Miguel asks, tone calmer than they all expected.

_ Yeah. I was scared to see him, _ Robby admits. Sam’s doing all she can to comfort him, sending waves of love through the bond.

_ It doesn’t matter. You’re my soulmate, I love you, _ Miguel reassures him firmly.

She bursts in through the dojo doors and calls out “Dad! Stop!”

She puts herself firmly between Robby and her dad.

“Sam? What are you doing here?” Her dad demands, eyes shocked.

_ Help me be brave, _ she requests faintly. Miguel sends a surge of determination, but Robby’s too panicked to be of much help.

“He’s my soulmate, Dad.”

Sam steps backward, taking a deep breath and intertwining her hand with Robby’s. Robby stares at her, but when she meets his eyes, they’re filled with love.

_ I love you, _ she thinks quietly.  _ Both of you, more than anything. _

Her father is staring, and Sam lifts her head up to meet his gaze, daring him to say something.

Johnny Lawrence walks away, and Sam squeezes Robby’s hand.

_ I’m sorry he’s such a douchebag. _ Sam doesn’t take her eyes off her father.

_ He can be kind sometimes, if that helps at all? _ Miguel chimes in.

Robby’s still looking at her, but his eyes are watery.  _ I’m glad he’s kind to you. _

“We’re going home,” Sam’s father announces, and Sam shakes her head.

“No, Robby and I have a party to go to,” she says firmly.

“What? At  _ this _ time of night?” Her dad asks incredulously.

“Yep. You can pick us up in a couple of hours, but we  _ have  _ to go.” Sam stands her ground.

“Why?” Her father inquires. He does trust her though, she knows that.

“Because,” Sam turns to Robby and smiles. “Robby has to meet our other soulmate.”

Robby’s nervous all the way to the beach. His stomach is turning and his heart is racing. What if Miguel doesn’t like him? What if his soulmates decide they’re better off without him?

Sam reaches over and squeezes his hand. “Hey, it’s gonna be fine,” she whispers.

Robby nods briskly.

“It  _ will,” _ Sam repeats, and he manages a smile at that.

When they get to the beach, Robby waits while Sam arranges stuff with her dad. When she gets back out, she’s wearing a victorious expression.

“He feels guilty so he’ll do anything to feel better about himself. He doesn’t like making me upset, and he feels bad about hurting you too. He’s gonna pick us up in a couple hours.” Sam links her hand with Robby’s and starts walking towards the group.

Her eyes land on a boy in the crowd, and Robby knows, somehow, that this is Miguel. He looks over to Sam, who nods.

Miguel races up to them, and stops right in front of them.

“Robby?” He asks, a smile across his face.

“Miguel.” Robby lets go of Sam’s hand and the two embrace tightly.

He’s so beautiful, Robby can’t help but stare.

Miguel puts his hand under Robby’s chin and smiles again.  _ You have the most wonderful eyes. _

Robby laughs lightly and leans forward again, resting his head on Miguel’s shoulder.

Sam comes up to them and they bring her into their embrace.

_ The three of us together, finally. _ Sam stretches up and kisses both of them on the cheek.

Miguel places a hand on both their cheeks and smiles.  _ I love you guys so much, you have no idea. _

_ We love you too, _ they chorus back automatically.

Robby leans into his soulmates’ embraces, smiling so much his face hurts.

He feels waves of love wash over him, and he sends out as much love as he can.

The All-Valley tournament is a terrifying prospect, in Miguel’s opinion.

He watches Robby and Sam from across the room. He feels their amusement at his dojo’s very elaborate entrance.

_ It wasn’t my idea! _ He defends himself quickly.

_ We didn’t say anything, love, _ Robby replies.

He fights as best as he can, but he truly hopes he doesn’t have to fight Robby. He wants to win, but he doesn’t want to fight his soulmate for it.

His Sensei’s comments amuse him.  _ If only he knew, _ he muses absently.

_ If who knew what? _ Robby asks immediately.

_ Sorry, laughing at your dad, _ Miguel reassures him immediately.

_ Boys, focus! _ Sam chimes in automatically. She’s always the voice of reason.

Miguel ducks out of the way of a Topanga kid’s kick.  _ Thanks babe. _

He hears Robby cry out just as he beats the Topanga kid, and he looks over to see Hawk being told off by an official.

_ You okay? What did he do? _ Miguel asks immediately.

_ Bastard messed up my shoulder, _ Robby hisses.

Sensei Lawrence calls Miguel over. “The Miyagi-Do kid’s injured. If he’s not back in fifteen minutes, you win.”

Miguel shakes his head in horror.

“Yeah, you wanna win in a fight don’t you?” Sensei Lawrence is grinning. 

Miguel sits down on the bench.  _ Come on, Robby, keep fighting, _ he begs quietly. He doesn’t want to fight Robby, but he doesn’t want to win like this.

When Robby comes back out, Miguel’s stomach twists but he’s relieved.

The two of them square up on the mat, bowing and then beginning.

It just feels like the joking sparring they do out on the lawn at Sam's place, but a little more intense. Miguel tries to avoid Robby’s shoulder, and he can tell Robby’s trying to avoid hitting him too hard.

Soon it’s match point, and they’re tied.

_ Let me go down, I’ll pull a shitty move and you can win, _ Miguel insists.

_ Now why the  _ hell _ would you do that? _ Robby demands.

_ So you can show your dad that you don’t need him, that you’re better than him. _ To Miguel, it’s a completely logical train of thought.

_ You’re an idiot, _ Robby replies.

Miguel puts out an easy kick, one that Robby can easily block and throw him down with.

Robby smiles and drops to the ground as Miguel’s foot makes contact.

“Winner! Diaz!” The referee declares.

Miguel just stares at Robby.  _ Why the hell did you do that? _ He demands.

_ Because I love you, you idiot. You deserved to win. _ Robby doesn’t take his eyes off his soulmate as Miguel’s engulfed by Cobra Kai.

_ Good job, both of you, _ Sam tells them.

Miguel’s friends celebrate all around him, and Hawk is grinning the widest.

Demitri is with them at the celebratory nacho party. Except, of course, Hawk keeps dismissing him, calling him a nerd and insulting him when he gets excited.

Eventually, Demitri gets up. “I gotta head home. My mom will be expecting me.”

“Okay, see you.” Hawk picks up another nacho and shoves it in his mouth.

Demitri walks out and Miguel follows him.

“You okay?” Miguel asks him gently.

“Fine,” Demitri says quickly, but his tone indicates otherwise.

“Hawk’s still your friend, you know that right? We all are.” Miguel puts a hand on Demitri’s arm.

Demitri shakes his head. “He doesn’t care, not really. He’s not even  _ him _ anymore, and it scares me.”

“You’re a part of his life, you always have been,” Miguel tries to reassure him.

“I’m not anymore, I’m losing him. He’s turning into someone else.” Demitri runs a hand through his hair and takes a shuddering breath. The obvious grief on Demitri’s face leads Miguel to a shocking realisation.

“He’s your soulmate, isn’t he?” Miguel guesses. Demitri’s entire figure slumps and his face twists just for a second. “I won’t tell anyone, it’s okay.”

Demitri sighs. “Goodnight Miguel.”

Demitri walks away, into the darkness, and Miguel wonders in horror how awful it must be to have a soulmate who treats you like Hawk treats Demitri.

But he keeps his word, and doesn’t tell Sam or Robby about it.

The next karate session, Miguel tells Johnny that Sam and Robby are his soulmates.

Then he goes to Mr LaRusso’s house and spends the night with his soulmates. They don’t do anything really, just talk and kiss and hold each other. 

Robby has no clue how he’s gotten so lucky.

Sam is curled up under his arm, with Miguel’s head on his other shoulder.

He’s sure he must be staring, because Miguel looks up at him and smiles.  _ What? _

_ Just wondering what the hell I did to deserve soulmates as wonderful as you, _ Robby admits, kissing Miguel’s forehead.

_ Something terrible, I’m sure. _ Miguel tilts his head up and kisses Robby gently.

When Miguel pulls away, Sam is there waiting.  _ My turn. _

Robby laughs and pulls her in.

He feels a wave of love wrap around him and he tries to push his own love straight back. It’s clear now, how much his soulmates want to show him that they’re not going to choose each other and leave him behind.  _ They’re going to stay. _

_ You bet we are, _ Sam murmurs against his lips and he realises he’s accidentally said that into the bond.

That happens a lot with them. They’ve never had to hold back from each other, so half the time they forget to even filter out their thoughts from the bond. It can be loud, but it also means they’re never alone, not really.

Sam is reminded of exactly how lucky she is when they get attacked at the mall by angry Cobras.

_ Your friends just attacked us! _ Sam sends down the bond to Miguel.

_ What? _ Miguel’s horror is evident.  _ I had nothing to do with it, I swear. You know I would never do anything to hurt you guys. _

_ We know, Miguel, but you’ve gotta get them in line,  _ Robby explains.

_ I don’t think they’ll listen to me, _ Miguel replies sadly.

But then Sam finds out Hawk is Demitri’s soulmate and she hugs the boy in front of her.

Demitri bursts into tears.

“I don’t- I don’t understand how he could  _ do _ that to me. I knew- I knew he didn’t  _ want  _ me but I never thought he’d  _ hurt  _ me,” Demitri cries.

_ Did you know that Hawk is Demitri’s soulmate? _ Sam asks Miguel.

_ Yeah. But I told him I wouldn’t tell anyone,  _ Miguel explains.

_ How awful for him. _ Sam rubs Demitri’s back, trying to comfort him.

She can’t imagine what Demitri must be going through. To have a soulmate that would attack you is a  _ terrible _ thing. She feels Robby place a hand on her shoulder and she knows he’s thinking the same thing.

_ I love you both, so much, _ she tells them. Right now she’s  _ aching _ for Miguel next to her as well as Robby.

_ We love you too, _ they reply back automatically, but she can feel Robby’s eyes on her.

_ I’ll be over tonight, _ Miguel reassures her, knowing how much she needs him right now.

When Miguel arrives at her doorstep that night, Sam throws her arms around him without even thinking.

“I love you, I love you,” she murmurs into his shoulder.

“I love you too, it’s okay, I’m here.” Miguel rubs her back with one hand, but with the other he reaches for Robby. 

They stand hugging as a group and just feel each other breathe.

They barely let go of each other for the rest of the night.

When Sensei Kreese starts raving about soulmates, Miguel knows he has to make a decision.

“They’ll make you weak, they’ll make you vulnerable. If you have to choose who to fight alongside, choose your dojo. Choose your fellow soldiers,” Kreese rants.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Hawk nodding rapidly. He thinks of Demitri’s tears and how wounded he’d been. He feels sick.

Miguel just keeps shaking his head, unable to believe what he’s hearing.

“So you’re saying leave our soulmates behind? Hurt them?” He demands.

“Only if you  _ have  _ to, Mr Diaz. Only if they’re the enemy,” Kreese replies.

He knows exactly what Kreese would think of his soulmates, so he reaches out to them. 

_ Help me be brave,  _ he says firmly, and both his soulmates send him strength.

_ You okay? You hurt? _ Robby asks quickly.

_ No, my loves. I just have to make a hard decision. _

He feels a wave of love wrap around him.

He knows what he has to do.

“No. Absolutely not.” Miguel looks over at Sensei Lawrence, who is watching him carefully. Miguel wonders what he thinks of all this. “Sorry Sensei, but I  _ refuse _ to be part of a dojo that tells me not to love my soulmates.”

He doesn’t go back to Cobra Kai.

Sam’s sure her dad is stunned to see Miguel at the steps of Miyagi-Do. Sure, he’s visited after training before, and obviously he’s stayed over at the LaRusso house, but he’s never showed up  _ during  _ training.

“What are you doing here, is everything alright?” Her dad asks tentatively, expression concerned.

Miguel shifts on his feet. “I’d actually like to join Miyagi-Do, if that’s okay?”

Her father’s face lights up. “Of course, Miguel! Find a place.” He gestures to where they’re all lined up.

Robby grabs Miguel’s hand and pulls him in for a kiss hello. 

Miguel smiles shyly.  _ I feel so weird being here for training. _

Robby settles back into line facing Mr LaRusso.  _ We’re glad you’re here, darling. _

_ It’s good to have you here! _ Sam adds, sending a wave of love and welcome through the bond.

Occasionally, Robby’s lack of his father in his life makes him grieve. It’s a bit his fault, for sure, because his dad just makes him so  _ angry. _ But he knows that he can’t rely on his father.

_ Why doesn’t he love me? _ He asks one night, when they’re all curled up together. Miguel’s just come back from his place, and spent half the weekend with Robby’s dad. Robby can’t help but feel envious that Miguel is adored by his father, and not Robby.

_ Who? _ Miguel asks, but he must know what Robby means because he puts his hand in Robby’s.

_ My dad. I mean, he  _ adores _ you, but he’s barely around for me! _ Robby’s shaking now, and Sam leans down so she’s lying across his chest.

_ I don’t know, love. These things are complicated. I agree he should pull his head out his ass and make an effort with you, _ Miguel replies, kissing his forehead.

_ But I swear, no matter how shitty your dad is, you’ve got us, darling. You’re always going to have us, _ Sam reassures him.

Robby reaches up to kiss Miguel, running a hand through his soulmate’s hair, then tilts his head down so he can do the same for Sam.

_ I could talk to him, if you want? _ Miguel offers.

Robby shakes his head.  _ I couldn’t ask you to do that. _

_ You’re my soulmate, I’d do anything for you, _ Miguel promises.

And Miguel must really mean it, because a couple days later, he hears Miguel’s voice ring through his head.  _ Robby! I outright asked your dad, and he  _ does _ love you. He just thinks  _ you _ hate  _ him.  _ He thinks he can’t fix it. You’ve gotta talk to him, darling. _

_ Thank you, Miguel! _ Robby’s overwhelmed with happiness.  _ I will, I’ll talk to him. _

But Robby doesn’t get the chance to, because the next day everything goes to shit.

Sam knows that Aisha has had trouble with her soulmate. She had no idea exactly how  _ much _ trouble. She knows she hasn’t been the best friend to Aisha lately, but to know that she’d given up on Tory changing to the point where she’d started dating Chris shows her just how little she knows about her former best friend’s life.

Tory’s searing rage aimed at Chris makes the fragile tension between Cobra Kai and Miyagi-Do  _ snap.  _ It’s an all-out war and Sam immediately searches for her soulmates. They’re standing by Chris’s side, trying to help defend him from Tory.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sam sees Hawk and Demitri fighting, and she makes a note to give Demitri a big hug after all this.

Sam runs to Aisha, who is pleading with Tory to leave Chris alone. She sees another Cobra come up behind Aisha and throws herself between him and her friend. “Leave her alone!”

Aisha turns around and looks at Sam with surprise. “Sam?”

“Look, I know I’ve been a really shit friend, but I’ll make up for it, I swear. Right now, we’ve gotta get out of this alive,” Sam explains.

Aisha smiles but her expression quickly falls. “I don’t think she’s going to give up. I thought she-” Aisha’s voice breaks and Sam realises how close she is to tears.

“I know.” Sam puts a hand on Aisha’s shoulder, then turns to kick another Cobra away.

_ This is ridiculous! We’re teenagers, not soldiers! _ Miguel exclaims through the bond, throwing off an attacker as he does so.

_ Fight now, philosophise later! _ Robby punches Mitch, whose nose crunches. Sam cringes internally but knows if it’s between him or Robby, she’d rather he get hurt. (It feels selfish, but she loves her soulmates too much to care.)

The fight rages on for what feels like hours to Miguel. He can’t believe there’s no adults around to help. He suppresses the rage for another time.

Tory pulls out iron knuckles, and Miguel freezes. He looks to either side, checking where both his soulmates are. Robby, with his determination (his stupid,  _ lovable  _ determination), is right in front of Chris, refusing to move. Sam’s still steadfastly protecting Aisha, and Miguel’s just trying to help where he can.

He fends off a few kicks from Tory, then sees her focus change. She goes straight for Robby, who is the only thing standing between her and Chris.

In a split second, Miguel pictures Robby’s throat dripping with blood from Tory’s attack. He pictures Robby trying so hard to smile at him and Sam as the light drains from his eyes.

Miguel throws himself between Tory and Robby.

_ What are you doing, I can take her! _ Robby exclaims.

“Come on! You want a real fight? Fight me!” Miguel goads, luring Tory towards him and away from the others.

Then his back hits the railing, just as Tory launches a kick towards him.

As he falls backward, he looks to his soulmates one last time. They both look distraught, but Miguel manages a smile as he goes down, closing his eyes.

_ I love you both, so  _ so  _ much. _

He feels a blinding pain across his back, then doesn’t feel another thing.

Sam and Robby watch their soulmate fall in horror. “Miguel!” They scream, as if their very souls are being ripped out.

“I’ll kill you!” Sam screams, launching herself at Tory, who is standing frozen at the sight of Miguel’s -not corpse,  _ please _ not corpse. 

Robby grabs her and pulls her back, heart twisting. He turns her so his soulmate is facing him. “I know, I know, okay? But right now we’ve gotta go to him.”

Sam nods, tears spilling over.

They make their way to Miguel, kneeling either side of him. Neither of them dare touch him. Sam sits with her hands over her mouth, sobbing softly. Robby wails.

They sit in the hospital waiting room, shaking and crying. They make only one attempt to talk to Miguel.

_ Miguel, love? Can you hear us? Can you talk to us? _

_ I can hear you. I’m just tired.  _

The two of them let out a sigh of relief. They don’t have to speak to agree to let him rest.

Sam’s father shows up first, and hugs both of them.

“Your mom’s at work, but she’ll be here as soon as she can,” he promises, running a hand over Sam’s hair.

They sit quietly, Sam leaning on Robby’s shoulder, both of them occasionally sobbing as another wave of grief hits them.

Miguel’s mother, Carmen, shows up next with Robby’s dad. Sam feels Robby’s shock at seeing him. They watch Carmen go into the hospital room and try to swallow their envy at her being allowed in.

Of course, Sam’s father and Robby’s father immediately start fighting with each other. 

_ Let’s go, _ Sam thinks quietly, grabbing Robby’s hand.

They find themselves in a corridor, and Sam feels another wave of grief. She stumbles, and Robby catches her. She lets out a wail and soon Robby is crying alongside her.

_ Don’t leave us, Miguel. We can’t do this without you. Don’t leave without saying goodbye, _ Sam begs, sobbing.  _ Help  _ us _ be brave. We don’t know what to do without you. _

Miguel sends a wave of comfort and it makes them sob more.  _ It’s okay. I’m not afraid. I promise I won’t leave without saying goodbye. _

_ Are you in pain? _ Robby asks, trying to smother his grief.

_ I can’t feel much right now. You two should go home, get some rest. You can’t tell me you’re not exhausted. You fought as much as I did, _ Miguel reassures them, and Robby has to laugh that Miguel is still mother-henning them, even though  _ he’s _ the one in a coma.

A coma because of _Robby._

_ This is  _ my  _ fault, if Tory hadn’t come at me, if I had fought her, you wouldn’t be in this position. _ Robby reaches up to pull at his hair and Sam grabs his hands quickly to bring them back down.

_ It’s not your fault, _ Miguel and Sam say together.

_ I pushed Tory out your way, it was  _ my _ choice. Don’t blame yourself, _ Miguel tells him firmly.

They don’t get a chance to talk more because Robby’s dad comes in and clears his throat.

The first thing that Robby notices that his father’s eyes are lighter. His whole body looks like a weight has come off him.

When his father speaks, it’s the gentlest he’s ever heard it. “How are you guys holding up?” 

Sam shudders and Robby lets out a quiet sob, trying not to cry too much in front of his father.

“Oh kids,” his dad says, so gently that Robby almost believes him.

“Just leave it, Dad. You’ve never cared before, why would you care now?” Robby asks, still holding Sam.

“Because I’m your dad and I worry,” his father replies, saying it like it’s obvious. “And I want to be better.”

Robby and Sam share a look. 

_ He’s trying to be better, take this chance,  _ Sam instructs.

Robby lets out a louder sob.

“Hey, hey, come here.” His dad holds his arms out for a hug, and, unable to hold himself back anymore, Robby launches himself into them.

But there’s one thing he needs to hear first.

“Mig-Miguel said that you told him that you love me,” he whimpers quietly.

He feels his father nod. “Of course I do, you’re my son.”

Robby lets out another sob, and feels his father rub his back gently.

Once Robby calms himself down, he looks up from his father, who is studying both of them with a twisted expression.

“Okay, guys, Amanda is gonna pick you up. Daniel and I have to talk a little,” his dad explains. “We should head back to the other room.”

Robby steps back from his father and wraps Sam’s hand in his. “Okay.”

Robby watches Sam throw herself back into her father’s arms and is acutely aware of his dad behind him.

But he hugs his dad again before he leaves, and takes heart in his reassurance.

They spend the night curled up in each other’s arms. Neither of them sleep, unable to get the picture of Miguel as he hit the railing out of their heads.

The first things Miguel sees when he wakes up are his soulmates.

They’d been telling him about their days when his eyes flicker open.

_ Miguel! _ Sam exclaims, her surprise and hope flooding through the bond.

Miguel focuses on trying to open them again, but he feels both his soulmates’ hope.

He forces his eyes open again, and smiles. “Hey, my loves.”

Sam’s face crumples above him. “Oh my god. Oh thank god.” Her tears drip onto his shoulder, and when Miguel looks to his other side, Robby is crying too.

“Carmen!” Robby shouts, and his mom, who’d been waiting outside, rushes in.

“Miggy!” His mom rushes over, kissing his forehead fiercely. “I’m so glad to see you’re awake!” Her eyes have tears in them too.

His soulmates stay by his side when the doctor tells him he’s probably never going to walk again.

_ We’re here for you. No matter what, we’re here for you, _ Robby says firmly.

_ Help me be brave, _ he begs. 

_ Always, _ they promise.

He imagines what he’s always held for his life, and the fact that so much will have to change forces a sob out of him before he can stop it.

Immediately, both his soulmates are upon him, holding him and whispering sweet nothings. The doctor tactfully takes his cue to leave.

_ We’ll be okay. We’re us, we can handle anything, _ Robby promises, kissing Miguel on the forehead tenderly.

Robby’s a bit mad that his dad keeps trying to push Miguel. He can see the frustration and exhaustion on his soulmate’s face. He wants his soulmate to be happy, and he knows his dad is doing his best, but Robby's not sure he's helping.

Right now, his dad has Miguel hooked up to some weird harness thing that he’s put together.

“C’mon kid, you got this,” his dad says encouragingly.

“I feel like a baby in one of those bouncing harnesses,” Miguel mutters. Robby can feel his frustration through the bond.

Sam suppresses a giggle and gives Miguel a thumbs up. “You’re doing great, babe!” Behind her Robby doesn’t cover his smile. He  _ does  _ look a little funny.

_ Neither of you are helping, _ Miguel mutters.

_ I’m right behind you to catch you, darling, _ Robby reassures him.

Robby does, a lot, and each time Miguel gets more frustrated. After Robby helps him up for the fifth time, Miguel’s anger spills over.

“This is stupid! I’m not just going to magically get better you know! I’m  _ stuck  _ like this. This is my life now, all because  _ you _ had to teach kids to  _ show no mercy!” _ He shouts, fists trembling at his side.

Except, well, Miguel is standing on his own two feet.

“Miguel…” Sam murmurs, pointing to Miguel’s feet.

Mr LaRusso is blatantly staring in shock. 

Miguel looks down and his face lights up in joy. Robby’s heart soars at the look on his face.

“You did it!” Robby’s dad shouts, ecstatic.

Miguel steps towards him and trips. Robby quickly catches him.

“I’ve got you,” he mutters softly. “Together.” All he wants is to hold his boyfriend, but he knows what he has to do.

Slowly but surely, Miguel and Robby walk over to Robby’s father.

Miguel wraps his arms around Robby’s dad excitedly. “Thank you, Sensei. I’m sorry for yelling at you.” 

Robby’s heart warms, and he turns to see Sam smiling just as widely.

His father hugs Miguel. “No, you’re right. I’m very proud of you.”

_ We all are, _ Sam adds, and both of them send a wave of love.

Though they are three soulmates, they still go on dates in pairs every now and then. The only rule? Talk aloud. They only use their soulbond for emergencies.

Right now, Sam’s on her bed while she waits for her soulmates to get back from their date. Her phone chimes with a text from Chris.

_ Chris: Cobra Kai’s driving me crazy at work. Wanna help me out? _

_ Sam: On our way. _

Sam even gets Demitri on board, calling him up and persuading him to fight.

If she’d known how horribly wrong it would have gone, she would never have called him.

It all goes wrong when Tory gets there. All Sam can see is Tory lunging for Robby, and kicking Miguel over the railing.

Her veins turn to ice, and it all goes downhill from there.

Demitri sits sobbing on the floor. He still hasn’t pulled himself up from Hawk’s attack.

“Why won’t he love me?” Demitri sobs, over and over again and Sam  _ aches _ for him.

_ Guys, my loves, come get me, please, _ Sam begs, her own sobs not stifled by her hands. All she wants right now is to be held by her soulmates.

_ Sam? Where are you? What happened? _ Miguel asks frantically.

_ A fight. At Golf n Stuff. We’re in the back room.  _ Please _ come get us, _ she begs, ashamed how scared she sounds.  _ I couldn’t be brave. I’m so sorry. I couldn’t be brave. _

_ A fight? Why? How?  _ Robby stammers, and his horror seeps through the bond.

Sam lets out another sob, and doesn’t reply.

When her soulmates finally get there, they rush over to her, checking how injured she is. Then Miguel sees Demitri sobbing in the corner and rushes over to him.

When Miguel finds out who broke Demitri’s arm, he nearly throws up. He doesn’t want to believe it, but he wouldn’t put it past Hawk.

“He used to say he’d never hurt me,” Demitri sobs, and Miguel hugs him. “What did I do that he  _ hates _ me so much?”

“He’s a bastard, and this is  _ not  _ your fault,” Miguel promises him.

Demitri spends the next week withdrawn, and Miguel spends it trying to get him out of his state.

Eventually, Miguel snaps and turns on Hawk at school.

He hadn’t planned on doing this, but his anger just fills him up inside until seeing Hawk in the hallway makes his blood boil.

“Your own  _ soulmate _ , Hawk. What the hell is wrong with you?” Miguel demands.

“It was him or one of our own. I’m Cobra Kai for life, even if you’re pussy enough to choose your soulmates over your dojo,” Hawk sneers, and Miguel is revolted.

“Kreese has gotten in your head, man. Do you really think he’s going to care about you as much as Demitri will? As much as Demitri already does?” Miguel’s voice is strained and filled with horror. “He’s brainwashing you.”   


“Soulmates are a distraction. You have to choose your fellow soldiers over your soulmate. They’re the ones that bring you strength. Soulmates just bring weakness, just like they did for you.” Hawk’s face is so devoid of love for Demitri that Miguel’s stomach turns.

“I  _ love _ my soulmates. And I’d  _ never _ hurt them. That’s how it’s  _ supposed _ to be,” Miguel retorts. He thinks of poor Demitri’s ashen face and heart-wrenching sobs.

“Well, maybe I don’t care about that! Maybe Demitri should just  _ fuck off _ and find someone else!” Hawk shouts. “Maybe then he’d leave me the fuck  _ alone _ and live his own life!”

“You disgust me,” Miguel declares, and Hawk storms away.

Miguel gives Demitri an extra big hug at the dojo that night.

After their Christmas party goes horribly wrong, Sam knows exactly where her father and his soulmate are going. Her father’s white knuckles at his side and Mr Lawrence’s grim face give away exactly what they’re planning, and Sam knows she has to be fast.

_ We’ve gotta go after them, _ she tells her soulmates quickly.

_ What? Why?  _ Robby demands.

_ They’re going to fight Kreese. _

_ And that’s a bad thing why? _ Miguel asks.

_ Because I don’t think they’ll stop. And I don’t know about you, but I don’t feel like having my dad in jail, _ Sam explains, a little impatient.

_ Let’s go, _ Robby replies immediately.

They get to Cobra Kai just in time. Sam sees Mr Lawrence standing over Kreese, a blade in his hand, ready to kill. Her father is standing there, watching it happen.

“Dad! Stop!” Robby shouts. Mr Lawrence doesn’t turn his head from Kreese and Robby rushes over, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away.

“No Robby, this has to end, before any more of you kids get hurt.” Mr Lawrence keeps looking at Kreese, who tilts his head back.

“Not like this, Sensei.” Miguel steps forward, grabbing Robby’s hand and intertwining it with his own. Sam’s heart swells with pride as she realises what to do.

“We’re the good guys, remember?” Sam asks quietly, looking at her father, desperately trying to convince him to stop. She steps forward and holds Miguel’s other hand.

Mr Lawrence lowers his arm and internally Sam sighs with relief. “You’re right. I do this and we’re no better than him.”

Sam’s father steps towards her and gestures for them to turn around. He gives her a look that tells her that no one will die tonight. So she follows her father and lets him take them all back to the car.

Once her father goes back to where Mr Lawrence and Kreese are, she lets out a slow exhale.

_ Oh thank god. I really thought he’d kill him. _ Sam sinks against the edge of the car.

Her father’s soulmate would have killed someone. Her father would have  _ let  _ him.

Sam’s breathing quickens.  _ Oh god, he would have  _ killed  _ him. _

Her soulmates are by her side in an instant, wrapping their arms around her and covering her with love.

They hold her until she can breathe again.

After the fight at the Miyagi-Do Christmas party, Miguel is still suspicious of Hawk.

One afternoon after training, Hawk approaches him.

“You keep giving me death glares, why?” He demands.

Miguel raises an eyebrow. “You know why.”

Hawk sighs. “Look man, I’m trying to be better, okay?”

“You beat up your soulmate, Hawk. You  _ broke his arm. _ And you’re telling me Demitri trusts you again, just like that?” Miguel asks incredulously.

“Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?” Hawk’s on the defensive, arms across his chest.

“Because I don’t believe he  _ should _ forgive you that quickly. Do you have  _ any idea _ how much you hurt him?” Images of Demitri’s crushed face flicker through Miguel’s mind.

“Yes!” Hawk throws his arms in the air in exasperation. “I do! He tries to hold it back, tries not to let me feel it but I see it in his eyes, how terrified he gets. And I hate it. I hate  _ myself _ for it. I love him  _ so much, _ Miguel, you have no idea.”

“Then maybe you should tell him that,” Miguel retorts.

“I did,” Hawk says softly and Miguel freezes. “After the fight at Miyagi-Do at Christmas, I did. I told him that I love him. I tell him every day now.” Hawk chuckles lightly. “I have almost seven years to make up for, so I tell him as often as I can.”

Miguel smiles, the first genuine smile he’s directed at Hawk since he left Cobra Kai. “Good.”

At this point, Demitri saunters over and wraps an arm around Hawk’s waist. “All good over here?” He asks.

For the first time, Miguel truly sees how earnestly Hawk smiles at Demitri. “All good,” Hawk replies, pressing a kiss to Demitri’s cheek.

As a dojo, they all train relentlessly for the All-Valley. None more so than Miguel, Sam and Robby.

So when Sam’s up against Tory in the finals, she should be more confident.

She can’t believe that of all the dojo, she’s the one who’s at the finals.

_ You can do this, Sam, _ Robby encourages.

_ You’ve got this, Sam, our darling, _ Miguel echoes.

She stares down Tory as they bow. The adrenaline running through her veins makes it almost hard to breathe.

_ Deep breaths, Sam, _ Robby reminds her gently.

Tory punches. Sam blocks. Sam kicks. Tory dodges. They’re at the same level and Sam knows this fight is going to be hard.

Then suddenly they’re at match point, and Sam knows that if she loses, she loses her dojo. And there’s no way in hell she’s going to let that happen.

_ Help me be brave,  _ she asks her soulmates. Immediately she’s flooded with warmth and courage, and no small measure of love.

Sam wins.

It all happens in such a blur that later she won’t even remember it. What she does remember are her soulmates running over to her, and the delighted looks on her Senseis’ faces. She remembers arms being wrapped around her and the joy in her heart.

_ It’s over. We’re safe. It’s over, _ she tells her soulmates, excitement and relief mixing together.

_ We’re safe now. All thanks to you, our love. _ Miguel tilts her head up and kisses her, and Robby follows suit.

They revel in their freedom, and they revel in their love.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD this took FOREVER to write but they're so adorable together that I'm happy about it.


End file.
